Sorvete
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Neji/Ten. Uma simples sobremesa, durante um pequeno passeio entre amigos, pode ajudar a demonstrar certos sentimentos. Presente de aniversário para: Marin The Noir.


**Sorvete**

Treinavam arduamente, enquanto o céu escurecia com a proximidade da Noite e os leves flocos de neve caíam das nuvens de encontro ao solo coberto de branco...A jovem Chunnin caiu sentada na neve, ofegante e cansada do árduo treinamento, todo dia era assim e já estava acostumada, mas treinar num dia frio como esse não era muito bom. Fitou seu companheiro a sua frente, vendo que o mesmo também parecia meio ofegante, talvez fosse melhor parar o treinamento por isso mesmo e depois continuavam.

A jovem levantou-se, limpando a neve de suas vestes. Já o rapaz apenas ficou fitando-a de esguelha com aqueles penetrantes olhos perolados. Fazia um tempo que admitia para si mesmo que achava a companheira de time bela e divertida, mas é claro que nunca iria admitir isso publicamente. Acompanhou com o olhar a dona daqueles olhos chocolates, a qual caminhava calmamente até ele e parando diante de si, com um sorriso lindo naqueles lábios provocativos.

**Tenten**: Que tal pararmos por hoje e amanhã continuamos, hein Neji?

**Neji**: Como quiser. –disse com seu habitual tom frio.

A jovem apenas sorriu e soltou uma exclamação de felicidade, se espreguiçando ainda sorrindo feliz. Para sua sorte não teria nenhuma missão por pelo menos algumas semanas devido ás datas festivas que se aproximavam cada vez mais como o Natal que seria em apenas uma semana. Começou a se preparar para ir embora, apesar de não estar com 'pique' para voltar para casa essa hora, e fitou o amigo que fazia o mesmo. Parou em frente dele, observando-o com um alegre sorriso.

**Neji**: Nani? –perguntou frio, fitando-a.

**Tenten**: Que tal darmos uma volta? Ainda está muito cedo, duvido que você queira voltar para casa agora também. –fitou o céu. –Então, o que acha? –voltou a fita-lo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fitando-a intensamente, o que estava deixando a Mitsashi um tanto nervosa. Soltou um suspiro, começando a andar de volta para casa. Ela virou-se e o fitou, ainda esperando uma resposta. Mas sabia que isso era típico dele...

**Neji**: Vou para casa descansar um pouco...Daqui uma hora nos encontramos na praça central de Konoha. –disse enquanto andava.

**Tenten**: SUGOI! –exclamou feliz. –Nos vemos depois Neji! –acenou para ele e se dirigiu para a direção oposta.

O jovem Hyuga parou de andar e virou o rosto, vendo-a sumir de vista rapidamente. Soltou um suspiro e um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto fitava o chão esbranquiçado...Nunca conseguiu negar nada á ela, não sabia o porquê disso, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Virou-se de novo e caminhou até sua casa, com calma.

**oOo **

Chegou na praça principal da Vila, procurou com seus olhos chocolates o Jounnin Hyuga, achando-o logo em seguida encostado numa árvore. Observou-o por um tempo, levava uma blusa branca, uma calça preta e sapatos pretos. Aliás lembrava-se muito bem daquele cachecol que ele estava usando, um branco com detalhes em preto, afinal fora ela mesma que havia dado á ele de presente de Natal no ano seguinte. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, caminhou até ele calmamente, parando perante ao rapaz que estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados.

**Tenten**: Pronto, cheguei. Desculpe se me atrasei, Neji. –disse sem graça.

Ele abriu os olhos e a observou atentamente, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela vestia uma calça verde musgo, botas pretas e uma blusa rosa com detalhes em dourado, levava também um cachecol dourado no pescoço. Realmente ela estava linda daquele jeito, ainda mais porque levava o cabelo preso num único coque atrás enfeitado com algumas presilhas rosas e com a franja caindo pelos dois lados do rosto.

Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso se formou nos lábios do Hyuga, enquanto o mesmo descruzava os braços, ainda olhando.

**Neji**: Não tem problema, não se atrasou.

Ela sorriu. Ambos começaram a andar pela Vila, lado a lado, enquanto conversavam um pouco e observavam os enfeites e diversas preparações para o Natal que logo chegaria. Ela parecia impressionada e encantada com as diversas luzes que enfeitavam a pequena Vila da Folha, dando mais vida e alegria para o lugar. Já ele apenas a observava, gostando de conversar com ela, afinal ela sim o entendia e não ficava falando de fofocas, falava apenas de estratégias, armas ninjas, lutas e coisas do interesse de ambos. Sem contar que a garota era muito divertida, tinha que admitir.

**Neji**: Aliás, o que vamos fazer agora? –disse de repente, fazendo a garota fita-lo.

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento, com o dedo indicador em seu queixo e olhando para o céu. Até que um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da Kunoichi assim que a mesma avistou um certo estabelecimento do outro lado da rua. Ela o fitou, puxando-o pela mão até o local, enquanto sorria e deixava-o confuso com tudo aquilo.

Pararam em frente ao local, o qual se encontrava aberto. O jovem fitou o letreiro e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Naquele frio?.!

**Neji**: Nesse frio? –a fitou, ela sorriu afirmando com a cabeça.

**Tenten**: Nha, nem está tão frio assim e é muito gostoso. Nunca provou?

**Neji**: Não. –respondeu simplesmente.

**Tenten**: Então verá como é gostoso. –o puxou pela mão para dentro do local, o qual estava até que cheio de conhecidos e pessoas 'normais'.

Ambos se dirigiram para o balcão, pegaram a colher e um pequeno pote colorido, começando a escolher os sabores que queriam. Ao terminarem pesaram seus devidos potes e pagaram, sentaram-se numa das mesas vazias, uma que se encontrava ao lado da janela, e começaram a comer.

Sorvete.

A Kunoichi sorria deliciada com seu sorvete de pistache e baunilha com calda de chocolate. Enquanto o Shinobi se sentia estranho por comer sorvete, o qual era de chocolate e morango com cerejas, naquele frio em pleno Inverno. Tá, admitia que o sorvete estava muito bom mesmo, afinal sempre gostou de chocolate e o produto daquele lugar era ótimo, mas comer algo gelado tendo o próprio corpo gelado...Era...estranho...

Fitou a garota sentada na sua frente, analisando-a. Ela comia sorrindo, olhando pela janela toda hora, reparando em cada mínimo detalhe de cada enfeite natalino que encontrava com seus orbes chocolates. Ele deu um meio sorriso, achando mais interessante observa-la do que comer.

A jovem, ao perceber que estava sendo observava, olhou o Hyuga e ficou confusa por Ter aqueles olhos perolados sobre si. Parou de comer um instante e sorriu sem jeito, meio corada.

**Tenten**: O que foi, Neji?

Ele desfez seu sorriso, como se tivesse sido acordado de um transe e continuou a fita-la, demorando alguns segundos para processar aquela pergunta em seu cérebro. Soltou um suspiro e voltou a comer, fitando a paisagem através da janela. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Chunnin, assim como sua coloração avermelhada nas bochechas passou a ser de raiva ao invés de vergonhosa. O fitou com o cenho franzido.

**Tenten**: Não vem com essa de me deixar no 'vaco', Neji. Eu fiz uma pergunta, agora responda! –soou como uma ordem.

O Shinobi parou de comer seu sorvete, desviou seus olhos da janela e fitou sua companheira, vendo a expressão nervosa no rosto da mesma. Mesmo nervosa ela ficava linda, tinha que admitir isso. Soltou mais um suspiro, dessa vez de superioridade, antes de responder como se fosse uma criança malcriada.

**Neji**: Não. –disse simplesmente.

Ela franziu mais a testa, cerrou ambos os punhos fortemente e o vermelho de seu rosto se intensificou. Se debruçou sobre a mesa, apoiando ambos os punhos na mesma, ficando com seu rosto a poucos centímetros de distância do dele.

**Tenten**: Não vem com essa. CONTA LOGO! –ordenou mais uma vez.

Ele deu um sorriso de superioridade, largou sua colher e cruzou os braços, fitando a garota nos olhos, intensamente. Acenou com a cabeça de maneira negativa.

**Neji**: Não.

**Tenten**: Neji, eu juro que se você não me responder agora, eu vou te infernizar pelo resto de sua vida. –voltou a se sentar e cruzou os braços, sorriu ao ver que o sorriso dele havia desaparecido de seus lábios.

Mas seu sorriso também desapareceu ao vê-lo se debruçar sobre a mesa, como ela havia feito minutos atrás, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa e aproximando suas faces. Suas bochechas ficaram rubras, seu coração acelerou e tinha até medo de que ele pudesse estar escutando as batidas rápidas em seu peito. Respirou fundo e engoliu seco.

**Tenten**: Neji... –sussurrou.

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, o rapaz capturou aqueles chamativos lábios avermelhados com os seus, juntando-os num beijo inicialmente tímido. A Kunoichi fechou os olhos e colocou uma mão em cada ombro do rapaz, entreabriu seus lábios permitindo que ele pudesse aprofundar aquele momento. Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo até se separarem em busca de ar.

Ele continuou na mesma posição, fitando aquela face agora extremamente corada e bonita. Acariciou a bochecha direita da garota com a costa de sua mão, fazendo-a sorrir docemente.

**Neji**: Quer mesmo saber? –sussurrou para que somente ela pudesse escutar, a qual o olhou interrogativa. –Fiquei te observando porque você é linda e porque eu gosto de você, isso não é nenhum crime. –ela arregalou seus orbes chocolates. –Agora, se quiser me infernizar por toda a minha vida, vá em frente, não será nenhum incomodo Ter você mais perto...

Ela ficou sem palavras, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados, com o coração acelerado e com a garganta seca. As palavras simplesmente não saíam de sua garganta. Novamente engoliu seco e em seguida apenas sorriu com sinceridade.

**Tenten**: Arigatou, Neji-kun. Eu...eu também... –o último sussurrou num tom baixo mas audível para que ele pudesse escutar.

O rapaz voltou a se sentar, depois de dar mais um leve beijo nos lábios dela, e fitou observando-a com um singelo sorriso. Sua expressão mudou para uma confusa ao escutar um pequeno riso provindo dela.

**Neji**: Nani?

**Tenten**: É que...é que... –corou e o fitou, sorrindo e de olhos fechados. –O beijo...teve gosto de chocolate...

As bochechas do jovem coraram levemente, ele olhou para baixo fitando seu sorvete de chocolate. Soltou um leve 'hunf!' enquanto escutava o leve riso dela, o que era música aos seus ouvidos. Um meio sorriso surgiu em sua face e continuou fitando-a, vendo como a mesma, não importando como estivesse, era linda...Afinal, ela sempre foi linda...

Mas será que era mesmo necessário a 'ajuda' de um simples convite, para tomar sorvete, para admitir isso á ela?.!

**Fim**

* * *

_**Feliz Aniversário, Marin The Noir!  
**É isso mesmo! u.u Feliz Aniversário, Marin-chan! n.n/ Uma pequena, simples e bem Fluffy Neji+Tenten, espero que tenha realmente gostado...Quero te desejar muitas felicidades, que seus sonhos se realizem e que tudo em sua vida dê certo. Que suas metas sejam alcançadas, pois você merece! Gosto muito de você, e qualquer coisa pode contar comigo para o que der e vier...E, claro, muito bolo de chocolate! XDDD  
**Votos de Mikaely, Yami No Goddess!**_

* * *

**E pessoal, o que acharam? n.n Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam das Reviews com suas opiniões...u.u**

**Beijos...Yami! o/**


End file.
